Best For Last
by Cyrus the Virus
Summary: Gatomon is in love with Tai but doesn't know how to tell him. But Kari wants to help her find a way. TaiGato (Yes TaixGatomon don't like don't read)


**Best For Last**

Gatomon lay on the arm of the couch and observed her secret object of affection as she did every morning. Kari had already left for school, the parents leave the apartment before either of their children wake up and that just left her alone with him for a brief few wonderful moments.

"Well, I'm off. See you later Gatomon." Tai waved as he exited the apartment. Gatomon gave a quick wave back, and as the door shut she gave a slight whimper.

"Why can't I get the guts to just tell him how I feel?" She asked herself. How did she feel? In truth she had only recently begun to feel something for Kari's older brother. She had known him for years, and she had always respected him for his leadership skills. And since she had come to Earth, her respect for him increased, seeing how he protected Kari.

Gatomon stood up and darted towards Kari's room. She jumped to the bed and curled up on a pillow.

Tai, Tai, Tai, the thought of him refused to leave her head. If only things were different, then maybe she would have a chance with him. If she was human, maybe he'd really notice her.

What could he think of her know? He probably saw her as nothing more than Kari's pet or something, sure they talked every now and then but…she never felt he really cared about her like she did him. But really, how could he possible?

_If only I was human…or if only he was a Digimon. _She smiled as she imagined what a Taimon might look like. She called up a number of her fantasies of the moment when Tai would come in, tell her he loved her and kiss her. Of course it was only a fantasy, and she knew it would never be real.

She gripped onto the pillow trying desperately not to rip it with her claws. She felt pain, but it wasn't a pain she was use to. She had received torture while serving under Myostismon, and this was much different. It felt…cold, terrible.

She sniffed and let a sob escape her throat. She could never tell him, or anyone. That was certain, what would happen if they found out? Tai would think she was sick, and hate her. And she didn't want that, she wouldn't be able to stand that.

_Why was love so hard?_ Gatomon thought desperately. _Why couldn't I fall in love with Veemon or Patamon? Why did I have to fall in love with Tai? _

She had tried to ignore it, she tried to forget about him but it proved impossible. Her eye brimmed with tears as she lifted her head a tiny bit.

"I love Tai, but I can never be with him." She whispered the cruel truth to herself.

"Why not?" A gentle voice question from behind her asked. Gatomon's eyes went wide with surprise as she looked back to see Kari standing at the door of the room.

"Kari-I-I-I didn't…mean…" Gatomon's voice stumbled trying to think up a lie quick.

Kari smiled warmly. "Yes you did. I'm sorry I didn't figure this out sooner." Kari sat down next to her Digimon friend.

"Why are you home anyway?" Gatomon asked with vague curiosity.

"I forgot my bag, had to come back and get it. But that's not important, you are." Kari replied. "You're in love with my brother."

Gatomon looked to the ground sadly. "I'm sorry Kari…" _She'll probably think I'm a freak now. _

"Why should you be sorry? You haven't done anything wrong, and I'm glad you like Tai." Kari assured. Gatomon looked to her confused.

"You're GLAD? How could you possibly be glad? A digital animal is in love with your big brother."

Kari shook her head. "No, you, my best friend has fallen in love with my brother. Why shouldn't I be happy? I'd love for you and Tai to become a couple."

An expression of pure disbelief appeared on the Digimon's face. She dtook a second to make sure she had heard correctly. Kari gave a warm assuring smile.

"Come on Gatomon, you two couldn't have more in common. For all my life Tai tried to protect me, and you've done the same since I met you. And that's just that start, you two are practically made for each other." Kari assured.

"Except I'm not human." Gatomn stated sadly.

Kari put her hand on Gatomon's shoulder. "You're human to me. And I bet Tai could see you like that to."

"Kari…I don't know…"

"Don't worry Gatomon, I want to help." Kari assured. A short silence followed before Kari broke it. "Can you tell me exactly when you started feeling this way about Tai?"

Gatomon stared at the floor for a moment, feeling slightly lighter now that Kari had given her support for her feeling's for Tai. She smiled slightly and looked at her best friend. "I remember how it started very well…"

**To be continued **


End file.
